Life Without Kaa-chan
by Monster Danau Toba
Summary: Bagaimana Sasuke mengurus kedua belah hatinya, Menma dan Ryuusuke. Jangan lupakan keadaannya yang juga seorang Single Parent.OOC,M-PREG,DLDR.RnR Please :)


**_NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
><em>**_OOC,M-PREG,AU  
>DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ,NO FLAMER(S)<em>

.

.

.

"MENMA,CEPAT BANGUN?!,Ryuu,jangan makan belepotan?!"

"Iya,_Tou-san_,"

"Um,_Tou-chan_ celewet,"

"Ryuu?!Menma cepat banguuuuuunn?!"teriak Sasuke saat tak merasa adanya pergerakan Menma.

"IYA,_Tou-san_,!"teriak Menma,segera bergegas ke kamar mandi sebelum _Tou-san_-nya datang untuk menariknya ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan,dipandanginya Ryuu yang masih berusaha menghabiskan buburnya.  
>"Ryuu,makannya pelan-pelan,"tegur Sasuke lembut,tangannya bergerak mengelap sudut bibir Ryuu yang sedikit kotor.<p>

"Ryuu makan pelan-pelan _kog_ _Tou-chan_"balas Ryuu,

"Hn,Ryuu pembohong."

"Ikh,_Tou-san_ nakal,kata _Cencei_ ndak boleh menghina olang,"  
>Sasuke <em>sweatdrop<em>,'Sendirinya menghina orang,orang tua pula'pikirnya.

"Um,_Tou-chan_,hari ini Ryuu diantar _Tou-chan_ kan?"tanya Ryuu,ditatapnya kedua _onyx_ sang _Tou-chan_.

"Tentu,sekalian dengan _Nii-chan_-mu nanti."

"Nanti dijemput lagi kan?"tanya Ryuu,berharap sang _Tou-chan_ menjawab iya.

"Hn,_Tou-chan_ tidak janji,tapi nanti _Tou-chan_ usahakan."jawab Sasuke,tak mau memberikan sang Anak harapan palsu-uhuk-.

Ryuu menggembungkan kedua pipinya,"_Tou-chan_ ndak selu,"ucap Ryuu.

Sasuke tersenyum,melihat Ryuu menggembungkan kedua pipinya rasanya seperti melihat istri-suami-nya kembali.

"_Tou-san_ memang nggak seru Ryuu,"timpal Menma yang baru tiba di dapur,setelah menyelesaikan ritual paginya-mandi-Menma langsung menuju dapur,takut Sasuke akan meneriakinya lagi.

"Heh?Ryuu sudah selesai sarapannya?"tanya Menma,diambil roti yang terletak di meja makan dan mengolesinya dengan slai tomat kesukaanya.

"U-um,Menma-_nii _lama,kata _Tou-chan_ kaya sapi"ucap Ryuu,ditatapnya Menma-nii yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan horror.

"Semoga _Kaa-san_ mengutuk _Tou-san_ di alam sana,"ucap Menma,kedua tanganya disatukan-seolah Menma berdoa di kuil-tak lupa kedua _Sapphire_-nya pun tertutup rapat.

**PLAK**

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sasuke langsung memukul belakang kepala Menma dengan penuh kasih sayang,

"_TOU-SANN_?!"

'Um,beltengkal di depan anak kecilkan ndak baik,_Tou-chan_ sama _Nii-chan_ memang aneh'ucap Ryuu didalam hati,tangannya sibuk mengelap bibirnya dengan _tissue_-takut meninggalkan noda-sembari melihat Sasuke dan Menma yang masih bertengkar mulut.

**_#EarlyNite_**

"Ryuu jadi anak baik ya,jangan bertengkar dengan teman,"ucap Menma pada Otouto kecilnya saat mengantar Menma ke TK. Dengan sedikit masalah rutin dipagi hari,akhirnya keluarga Uchiha itu melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"O.K"ucap Ryuu,ujung jari telunjuknya digabungkanya dengan ujung jari ibu jarinya,membentuk huruf O.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Ryuusuke."ucap sang _Tou-chan_.

"_Tou-chan_ juga,_bye bye_"teriak Ryuu,kedua kakinya melangkah memasuki area TK-nya.

"_Ohayou_,Ayami-_cencei_,"sapa Ryuu begitu melihat salah satu guru favorit-nya,

"_Ohayou_,Menma-kun,"balas Ayami lembut.

"Apa hari ini Ryuu diantar _Tou-san_ lagi.?"

"Um,_Nii-chan_ juga tadi ikut ngantar Ryuu,"

Ayami mengusap lembut rambut Ryuu,"Baguslah kalau begitu,"

"hhehhehe,Ryuu macuk yach _Cencei_"  
>Begitu berpamitan dengan Ayami-<em>sensei<em>,Ryuu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kelasnya-kelas Ayam-. Begitu tiba didalam kelas,Ryuu duduk di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Ditatapnya anak-anak lain yang masih berada di halaman kelas,bergandengan tangan dengan _Kaa-san_ mereka atau merengek tidak mau jauh dari sang _Kaa-san_. Ryuu mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman kelas,ditatapnya papan tulis dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Perasaan seperti ini memang kadang dirasakan Ryuu,perasaan dimana Ia membutuhkan sosok _Kaa-san_ disampingnya,mengantarnya ke sekolah,menjemputnya dari sekolah,ataupun membuatkannya bento.

'uhh,Lyuu ndak boleh lemah,Lyuu halus kuat!'batinnya,'Nanti kalo Lyuu lemah,_Tou-chan_ sedih,Menma_-nii_ nanti lepot,'  
>Ditatapnya kembali teman-temannya,"Hiks,tapi Lyuu mau <em>Kaa-chan<em>,"isaknya pelan.

**_#EarlyNite_**

"Aku turun ya _Tou-san_,"pamit Menma.

"Hn,jangan kangen _Tou-san_,Menma"

BLAM

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang,Menma berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya,sebelum menutup pintu mobil dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ck,dasar _Tou-san_ nggak tau malu,"gumam Menma.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru,Menma berjalan menuju kelasnya,XI-IA 1.  
>"MENMA?!"teriak seseorang yang Menma tau sebagai Nagato.<br>"APA?"bentak Menma.

"Ck,Menma,kau tak perlu membentakku."protes Nagato

"Hn,sama sepertimu yang tak perlu meneriakiku"balas Menma.

"Menma,kau tau? Semalam aku bermain _game_ sampai malam,aku juga tadi pagi telat bangun."lapor Nagato.

" urusanku"

"Ck,kau benar-benar teman yang payah."ucap Nagato.

"_Straight to the point_."perintah Menma

"Boleh aku pinjam buku fisikamu? Kau tak mau kan sahabatmu yang tampan ini ditampari Anko-_sensei_,semalam aku lupa mengerjakannya"ucap Nagato sedikit narsis,bercampur ngeri.

Siapa pun pasti tidak mau berurusan dengan Anko-_sensei,_guru terseksi sekaligus guru ter_killer_ se-Konoha Senior High Shool.  
>"Keh,sepertinya menarik melihatmu ditampari Anko-<em>sensei<em>."seringaian terpatri dengan sempurna di wajah tampan khas Uchihanya.

"MENMA SIALAAANNN?!"

Menma hanya menyeringai menanggapi teriakan Nagato,tak mau membuat Nagato kehilangan suara emasnya(?) dipagi hari,Menma langsung melempar buku tugas Fisikanya pada Nagato. Yang dengan senang hati ditangkap oleh Nagato. Oh,dan jangan lupakan tanda _love-love_ yang beterbangan diatas kepalanya.(lebay)

**_#EarlyNite_**

Sasuke menatap lelah berkas-berkas Rumah Sakit yang masih harus diperiksa olehnya. Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha merupakan salah satu Rumah Sakit terbesar di Jepang. Juga merupakan salah satu cabang dari Uchiha Corp. yang dikendalikan oleh Anikinya,Uchiha Itachi.

"Hah~"menghela nafas pelan,Bungsu Uchiha itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sedetik kemudian,pandangannya beralih pada sebuah foto keluarga. Di dalam foto tersebut,terdapat Naruto yang sedang menggendong Ryuusuke,Menma berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum lembut-hal yang jarang dilakukannya diluar lingkungan keluarganya-. Foto itu diambil ketika Ryuusuke berumur 3 tahun,Naruto merengek dengan manjanya,mengajak Sasuke ke Taman Hiburan. Meskipun tau dengan pasti Sasuke sangat teramat benci dengan keramaian. Namun,pada akhirnya,Sasuke tetap menuruti permintaan pendamping hidupnya itu. Sasuke ingat,dikala itu senyum lebar tak lepas dari bibir Naruto,Ryuusuke yang seolah merasakan kebahagiaan sang _Kaa-chan_ pun tak berhenti tertawa lebar setiap Naruto berteriak riang.

"Heh,sepertinya tidak buruk mengajak Ryuu dan Menma ke taman hiburan hari Sabtu,_ne_ Dobe~"

"Baiklah,sepertinya aku juga harus segera menyelesaikan semua berkas ini."

**_#EarlyNite_**

_Skip Time~ _

Menma berjalan dengan Nagato menuju kantin. Bel jam makan siang sudah berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu,tetapi kedua sahabat itu baru saja keluar kelas. Tanpa peduli dengan pandangan memuja para manusia yang dilewati mereka,Menma dan Nagato berjalan santai menuju kantin.  
>"Kau pesan apa Menma?"tanya Nagato<p>

"Ramen miso dan jus tomat. Belikan satu air mineral botol"

"Ingat Nagato,kau yang bayar"ucap Menma

Nagato hanya mengangguk mengerti,sepertinya tak lupa dengan janjinya dan berlalu dari hadapan Menma,bersiap mengantri. Menma menatap sekelilingnya,tempat itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di kantin. Sebagian ada yang mengantri,sebagian lagi ada yang membawa bekal.

"Eh?Bekal?"alis Menma mengerut.

"ASTAGA RYUU?!"  
>Tanpa peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disekelilingnya-yang menatap Menma dengan tatapan-kenapa Uchiha itu berteriak gaje-,Menma berlari keluar kantin,menuju kelas dan segera mengambil <em>mobile phone<em>-nya.

"_Tou-san_ sekarang dimana?"tanya Menma sedikit panik,

"Di kantor,memangnya kau pikir dimana?"

"Astaga _Tou-san_,aku tak mengingat _Tou-san_ memberi Ryuu bento tadi pagi,"

"Bento?"

"ASTAGA MENMA,KENAPA BARU SEKARANG KAU BILANG?!"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG-"

Tut-tut-tut-

"_Tou-san_ _baka_"Umpat Menma,ditatapnya layar _mobile phone_-nya,menghela nafas pelan"Harusnya aku bisa sedikit membantu _Tou-san_"

"Dasar Menma _baka_,payah"

**_#EarlyNite_**

"Terimakasih,Iruka-san."ucap Sasuke pada seseorang di seberang sana,

"_Ahahah,tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun,aku sudah menganggap Ryuu sebagai cucuku,jadi tak masalah_"balas Iruka

"Terimakasih"

Sasuke menutup teleponnya begitu menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Iruka,salah satu guru Ryuu di TK sekaligus paman Naruto.

"Heh,Sasuke payah sialan,"umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ditatapnya foto Naruto yang berada di foto keluarga tersebut.

'_Gomen ne,_Naru,'ucap Sasuke dalam hati, '_Hontou ni gomen_.'

**_#EarlyNite_**

'Uhhh,_Tou-san_ lupa buat bekal Lyuu,_Nii-chan_ juga'gumam Ryuu begitu tak menemukan bentonya didalam tas-lagi-. 'hiks,halusnya Lyuu juga ndak lupa bekal cendiliiii'

Iruka sengaja datang ke kelas Ryuu-sedikit takut,anak kecil yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucu itu tidak membawa bekal lagi-ketika menemukan Ryuu hanya berdiam diri,sementara anak-anak yang lain sudah membuka bekal masing-masing.

"Ryuu lupa bawa bekal lagi?"tanya Iruka lembut ketika tiba dibangku Ryuu.

Ryuu mendongak-dengan mata berinar-begitu mendengar suara Iruka-sensei,  
>"Huwee,Lyuu lupa bilang cama <em>Tou-chan<em>,_Cencei_"

Iruka tersenyum lembut,"Tak apa Ryuu,_Sensei_ punya bekal untuk Ryuu."ucap Iruka seraya mengulurkan kotak bekal untuk Ryuu. Dengan masih berurai air mata,Ryuu meminta bekal yang diberikan Iruka padanya,  
>"<em>Aligatou,Cencei<em>,"ucap Ryuu. Iruka hanya tersenyum,diambilnya sapu tangan Ryuu yang terdapat di saku bajunya,dengan gerakan lembut,Iruka menghapus air mata Ryuu. Iruka menemani Ryuu makan siang,mengobrol ringan dengan anak bungsu Uzumaki-Uchiha-Naruto. Mencoba membuang kesedihan-yang mungkin ada-dari dalam hati Ryuu. Kegiatan kecil itu sedikit terusik ketika Sasuke menelepon Iruka.

.

.

.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi,Ryuu langsung duduk menunggu Sasuke atau Menma di perosotan TK-tempat dimana Ryuu selalu menunggu jemputannya-. Tapi setelah menunggu selama 2 jam,belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke atau Menma akan menjemputnya,bahkan Iruka-_sensei_ tadi sudah pulang duluan,keburu dijemput Kakashi-meskipun sebenarnya kurang rela meninggalkan Ryuu sendirian di TK-.

"Eh,tadi pagi kayanya _Tou-chan_ ndak janji dech jemput Lyuu,"gumam Ryuu,seperti mengingat sesuatu tang penting,"_Nii-chan_ tadi pagi juga ndak ngomong mau jemput Lyuu."  
>Tiba-tiba,penglihatan Ryuu mengabur,bersiap untuk menangis,<br>"Hiks,cekalang capa yang akan jemput Lyuu?"

.

"Btw,_Tou-san_ hari ini jemput Ryuu _nggak_ ya.?"

.

"Menma pergi _nggak_ ya jemput Ryuu?"

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

RnR please :)


End file.
